Ask Me a Question
by gleekforever63
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to play twenty questions one day.


**Ok, so I've had this saved on my computer for forever and haven't posted it and I just opened it up and decided to post it.**

**I wrote this together with Brittany, our second fic written together. This is just a random idea we had one day. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI**

* * *

><p>Magnus was lying, exhausted, on the couch after a long day full of people with stupid demands for him. Some of the requests included healing simple cuts and common colds and even rescuing some lady's cat from a tree. Isn't that the firefighter's job? To hell with it. Why they choose to bother the High Warlock of Brooklyn with these stupid requests when there are plenty of lesser warlocks around to do the job? Magnus would never be able to figure it out. All he knew was that now he felt like crap.<p>

Magnus was still in this state of exhaustion when his wonderful Shadowhunter boyfriend came home from an equally long and exhausting day of shadowhunting. He greeted Magnus and collapsed on the couch next to his Warlock boyfriend, head resting on his chest. Magnus didn't see a sliver of the blue for a while. Magnus just started at his boyfriend's form, not meaning to sound a stalker but he looks so cute when he's tired. Magnus looked thoughtfully at his boyfriend he also thought he was asleep. Magnus and Alec both were quiet for quite a while before Magnus spoke up. Not wanting the silence to overcome them.

"We should play a game." Alec looked up at him and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Don't worry, it's not dangerous or anything."

"Well, sometimes when you say "game" it doesn't end well."

"What are you talking about? The last time I said "game" we played the pocky game and we were making out for a hour. Didn't you enjoy that?" Magnus said smirking. Alec blushed madly. He did like it, but that's not the point…..right now, he did kind of want to play a game to get off his mind of things aka Jace. Of course, he didn't like him anymore. He was just being a jerk recently.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Magnus smiled at him.

"Twenty questions," he said. Magnus grinned a Cheshire grin making Alec blush crimson red. Alec shook his head no. "Oh, come on. Please Alec?" He made an adorable pouty face, which he knew Alec couldn't resist.

"Ok fine. But I'm not really that interesting."

"You're interesting to me." Alec blushed again. "Now, come on, let's play." Magnus dragged Alec up into a sitting position and sat cross-legged on the couch facing him. "You go first."

"Um, how old exactly are you?"

"I don't really know the exact age, but it's somewhere around 800 years old." Alec looked absolutely shocked.

"Wow, really?" Magnus nodded at him. "Ok, your turn." Alec said gesturing towards Magnus.

"Well when did u figure out you were g-a-y" Magnus said, spelling out gay, smirking and leaning towards him with anticipation, elbows on his knees and chin resting in his hands. Alec, as expected, blushed deeply.

"Uh, w-well, I mean…"

"Please answer me…" There was that cursed pouty face again. Magnus used it to his advantage too much.

"Well, um, I guess I always kind of knew, but, uh, when I discovered that I thought more about, um," He hesitated before he said the name, "Jace than I ever did about any, uh, girl is when I guess I figured it out for sure." Magnus cringed at the mention of Alec's little crush on Jace, still needing a little reassuring every once in a while that Alec really was over him for good. Alec, seeing the look on his face, leaned forward and pecked his lips, smiling reassuringly at him. "Ok, my turn to ask a question."

"Go ahead."

"Um… oh I know. Does everything look weird with your cat eyes?" Magnus laughed at this.

"Well since it's the only way I've ever seen then I wouldn't really know if it's weird or different now would I?"

"Oh, I guess not."

"But, I would imagine that it's pretty much the same as anyone else's." Alec nodded. "Um, who's your favoritest person in the whole wide world?"

"Hm, that's a tough one… Next question please?" Alec joked.

"You're a meanie."

"Just kidding, of course it's you! Who did you think I'd say?" Magnus shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Now, what's your question?"

"Umm, I don't know. I'm running out. What's your favorite color?" Magnus smiled.

"That's obvious. It's blue."

"Oh, why is that obvious?" Magnus grinned.

"Because it's the color of my favorite person's eyes." Momentary confusion was present on Alec's face until realization sparked in his blue eyes, making them sparkle. His signature blush crept onto his face and he ducked his head in a vain attempt to hide it from Magnus.

"Why do you do that?" The warlock asked.

"Do what?"

"Hide your blush from me." He blushed a deeper red color.

"Because it's embarrassing that I blush so easily." Magnus reached over and lifted his chin up with his hand so that Alec's blush was now exposed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I think your blush is super cute and adorable."

"You- You really think that it's cute?" Alec stuttered.

"Of course I do. Everything about you is cute," Magnus said while leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "I mean, I do love you. You have to remember that, darling."

Alec still was not quite sure how to deal with this much attention; his siblings always all of got the attention, not him. Isabelle and Jace both had their flashy, gorgeous looks and their outgoing, attention-grabbing personalities. Alec was the quiet, shy boy who downplayed his looks. How was someone like him supposed to compare to someone like them? It still surprised him that Magnus had even been drawn to him to begin with. Magnus sensed his apprehension and kissed him again.

"Relax, I didn't mean to make you upset, Alexander."

"I'm not upset. I'm just not used to people telling all these kinds of things to me. It's usually Jace and Isabelle that get all the positive attention, even from my parents. I'm used to just being a background character so all of this is just strange and new to me." Magnus responded by simply pulling him to his chest in a tight hug. Alec put his head on Magnus's shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his torso, both of them reveling in the simple touch.

"Now, I believe it's my turn to ask a question." Magnus said, pulling back to smile at Alec, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ok, ask away."

"What do you think of my cat?" Alec looked confused.

"Chairman Meow?" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"What other cat would I be talking about?"

"I know what you're talking about. I'm just wondering why you care what I think of your cat." Magnus grinned.

"Because I don't date anyone who doesn't like my cat, or that my cat doesn't like." As if on cue, Chairman Meow walked into the room and rubbed against Alec's legs until he scratched his head behind his ears. "I see my cat already likes you."

"Well I like your cat, too. Which, I guess, is a good thing since I don't want to broken up with because of a cat." Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek, "And now I have a question." Magnus waved his hand to tell him to ask. "Why me?" Magnus raised an eyebrow in a silent request for Alec to explain himself. "I mean, why was it me that you noticed when we first met at your party? Why not Jace or someone else? What made me so different or so special?" Magnus took his hands that had been resting in his lap.

"You seemed nervous and shy and weren't as flashy as someone like Jace or as arrogant as other Shadowhunters I've met. I liked that. It also helped that you looked absolutely cute and adorable that night, as you always do." Alec, as expected, blushed deeply and Magnus smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"My turn to ask a question. Alec, how much do you love me?"

"You already know I love you."

"I know, but I like to be reminded of it sometimes."

Alec blushed and kissed him. "I love you, Magnus."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." Magnus teased. Alec rolled his eyes and repeated himself, this time getting close to Magnus's ear and yelling it to him. Magnus took his face in his hands.

"That's better," he whispered before kissing him. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's slim waist and gripped the back of his shirt. Alec pulled back from Magnus, breaking the kiss.

"But how much do you love me?"

"More than anything." Alec blushed once again. "I'll love you forever."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it." Magnus leaned in to kiss him again and they were both completely happy being there together wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you liked it! Even if you didn't like it, review to tell me what you didn't like please!<strong>


End file.
